


【授翻】Tagalongs 巧克力派

by Selavy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Girl Scout Cookies A/U, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selavy/pseuds/Selavy
Summary: 安纳金陪着女儿出门卖饼干。要是知道会遇见欧比旺，他出门前就会多花点时间打理自己了。





	【授翻】Tagalongs 巧克力派

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tagalongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873881) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 

这闹钟吵得要死，安纳金眼睛都睁不开伸手拍掉了烦人的闹钟。这一周太漫长了，他一点也不想在中午之前起床，更况且俄亥俄州现在的温度就只适合躲在温暖的被子里。

而这甜蜜的安静没持续多久，安纳金的右边就传来了八岁女孩软软的声音：“老爸！快起床！今天星期六！”

莱娅的手也不安分地活动起来，在安纳金的大脑大声抱怨之时莱娅的小手伸进了他的两臂间抱住他启动了摇醒服务。

“嘿，小公主，我叫你起床的时候有这么暴力吗？”安纳金抱怨着。

“有！”而这明显是一句谎话。她擅长这个，和三个政客住在一起让她学会了如何扭曲事实。

或许安纳金不该再想起这些心酸的往事。离婚已经是三年前的事情了，而帕德梅搬去和贝尔和布蕾哈一起住也是两年前的事情了。虽然他一个人有点寂寞但也不该这样想自己的前妻，她没有任何错。

如果现在不是早上八点的话，安纳金也许还会承认贝尔和布蕾哈都是好人。

正当他躺在床上闭着眼思考如何维护自己的尊严和叫醒孩子的方式时，另一个声音从左边插了进来：“才不是那样呢，莱娅，老爸叫我们起床的时候一直都很温柔，就算你会赖床到时间尽头。”

“我哪里有赖床，卢克。”莱娅为这小小的暗示感到愤愤不平。每当她身上又出现了阿索卡的影子时就显得格外可爱——这绝对不是遗传自他，无论帕德梅和奥加纳一家怎么说。

“你当然会赖床，只是今天你要出门卖饼干才会起那么早，而我只能留在家里。”

啊，又回到了这个话题。安纳金挣扎着睁开眼睛坐了起来，现在还太早太冷了。“我还没吃煎饼喝咖啡呢，我们不能一直吵到我吃完早餐吧。”

“老爸，你没有时间吃煎饼了！”她细小的声音立刻抬高压住自己敏感的哥哥的抽泣声。“我们得出发了！快起床穿衣服！”

“确实，”卢克也附和道，“不过别担心，索卡已经准备好车了。”

“即使那并不是她的工作，”莱娅又添上一句，“她完全不用这么做的。”

安纳金抬起了一边眉毛，然后看了看钟。双胞胎说的确实是事实，他没有时间吃早餐了，他必须尽力加快速度才不会迟到。

“好吧，不如你们俩去好好给阿索卡说声谢谢，感谢她做了分外的工作，而我起床穿衣服。”

“好，不过你要快点哦，老爸。我们不能迟到，要不然摊位就会被别人抢走。”莱娅说道。

“别人会抢走你的摊位？”卢克说，“怎么可能！要不然你是怎么成为你们组销售第一的？”

莱娅拉着卢克的手走出房门，纠正道：“是全州第一哦。”

安纳金叹了一口气跳下床开始在衣柜里翻找。今天将是漫长的户外一天，他要为了俄亥俄州二月的这个活动呆在一大堆令人讨厌的汽车中间。所以穿好衣服后他又戴上了一顶帽子。浅粉色的帽子可能和他身上的红黑色毛衣并不搭，但这顶帽子是莱娅给他挑的，而今天是属于她的日子。

之后他会找时间批评把他的黑色帽子全都藏起来的卢克——八岁男孩戴上那些帽子滑稽极了，不像他戴起来玉树临风。再说，孩子也不该随便乱翻大人的衣柜，容易受到心灵创伤。

“快点，老爸！”莱娅在客厅里喊着。

“你已经迟到十分钟了，天行仔。”阿索卡也说道。安纳金在冲出房间的时候差点被西迪厄斯绊倒，那只该死的猫还咬了他一口，没错，这就是他即将拥有的美好一天。

~

“你不能吃我们要卖的饼干，老爸。”在他们开始摆摊半个小时后莱娅说到。她已经卖出了三十盒饼干，收获颇丰，安纳金感到十分骄傲，即使他此刻更想回到家里的床上躺着。

“我知道，莱娅。”安纳金一边说一边又往嘴里塞进一大口巧克力派，“不过我有很多理由选择不遵守规则。”

“贝尔叔叔说只有在规则不公平时才能打破它，不能因为你不喜欢就不遵守规则。”莱娅固执地说。

安纳金气得要死，使劲嚼着嘴里的派，闭了一会儿眼睛，试着想想母亲的建议让自己平静下来——“我的孙女孙子有那么多人来爱他们是件好事。”她经常故意这样说，“我讨厌看到有人想阻碍他们获得幸福。”

这是个好建议，而金医生也同意这个想法。在安纳金偶尔准时去见他的这位心理医生时他也这么建议过。

所以安纳金继续吞咽着他的巧克力派，思索着医生的话。而莱娅在一旁又卖出了一份饼干，从她“世界上最过得去的老爸”的热水壶里喝了一大口水，这个热水壶是他上次生日阿索卡送给他的。

“贝尔说得对。”当顾客带着自己本来想买的巧克力薄饼和莱娅推荐的送给爱人的巧克力派离开时，安纳金终于承认了。“不过你要考虑一下现在的天气冷得都可以冻住地狱之火了，而且俄亥俄州可能真的是人间地狱。我这周六十个小时里只睡了十五个小时，而且今早某人还没及时把我叫起来吃早点。”

“你自己有闹钟，老爸。”莱娅气鼓鼓地说。

“是，但你知道除了沙子我最恨的就是闹钟了，而俄亥俄州最大的一个优点就是没什么沙子。所以，在为我优秀的小生意家骄傲的时候，我也得跳过一点规矩把巧克力派作为我营养均衡的早餐的一部分。”

“另一部分是咖啡吗？”忽然插进来一个陌生的声音，而安纳金，心里立刻觉得这个插话的是个混蛋并且正准备转过头去骂他。

可是话却卡在了喉咙处，因为面前站着的这个人是他这辈子见过最帅的男人。他的眼睛笑得眯了起来，周围布满细密的皱纹，安纳金一下子就为这点沦陷了。他有爱上过比他小比他蠢的人吗？从来没有，除了和陆军上校帕尔帕廷的那次糟糕回忆，对方年纪是够大，但智慧显然不足。对方眼睛里那道蓝色的阴影让安纳金想起了帕德梅第一次选举游说时的那趟旅程，他们在某个夏日的中午停在路边，躺在卡车后面看天，蓝天似乎承载着他们无数的梦想和对未来的期望。安纳金觉得这个男人的眼睛里也是如此。

微风吹过面前陌生人的头发，如此美丽，安纳金想对方一定是没有帽子来掩盖自己有点凌乱的发型。

安纳金觉得自己应该说点什么，但他的调情技巧几乎为零，他到底是怎么追到帕德梅的？那种方法只能用一时不是长久之计。他在餐厅里把梨子递给帕德梅…然后问她她是不是天使。

这台词不能更糟糕了。不过，上一次不是成功了吗？

“你对天使怎么看？或者梨？其中任何一个？”当这些字句从他口中跌跌撞撞说出的时候，安纳金的心里害怕的要死，而陌生人只是皱了皱眉头。安纳金自暴自弃地往嘴里又塞了一个巧克力派。

莱娅再一次——在她短短八年的生命里她已经无数次——把安纳金从尴尬中解救出来。

“您想买点女童子军小饼干吗，先生？”莱娅问道。“超好吃的，我爸爸都等不到回家就开始吃了。”

本来满脸迷惑的陌生人转向莱娅，表情顿时放松了许多。“你有什么饼干是用天使和梨子做成的吗？因为我觉得我想避开这个组合。”

莱娅咯咯咯地笑了，安纳金确信等她回去把这件事告诉卢克…还有阿索卡…还有帕德梅…还有贝尔和布蕾哈的时候，肯定会狠狠地嘲笑他一番。

“巧克力薄饼是我们这里卖得最好的东西，”莱娅说道。“不过也有很多人喜欢椰丝巧克力甜甜圈。如果你不确定想买什么的话，可以从中挑一种…或者两种都买！”

这在安纳金听来有些强人所难，不过那个男人显然不这么觉得，因为他正摸着自己的胡子似乎正在思考，天啊，他们现在正站在沃尔玛的门口，他的女儿正在努力兜售饼干，而他却在想着对方的胡子烧起来会怎么样？

他绝对必须去金医生那里看看了。或者找人干一炮，他已经很久没有性生活了。

“我喜欢吃夹心曲奇。”男人最终说道。

“我哥哥也喜欢吃！”莱娅激动地叫道。“没见到你他会很遗憾的，因为我家其他人都喜欢吃巧克力派，除了妈妈，她喜欢吃巧克力薄饼。”

“听起来你哥哥品味不错，”男人认真地说道，安纳金忍住没笑，因为每次卢克去到游乐场都只会找那个奇怪的索罗玩…所以很不幸，卢克的品味糟透了。

也许莱娅的品味会好一点。

“他品味可好了！他也想和我们一起来的，但是…你懂，他不是女孩子，所以不能卖女童子军饼干。真令人难过，有个哥哥是很好，不过如果是个姐姐也许会更好。”

“是吗？鉴于我没有兄弟姐妹，所以我也说不好。”

“一个都没有吗？太惨了！”莱娅很认真地说。“真为你感到难过，你没有人可以分享饼干吗？”

“莱娅！”安纳金急忙打断了她，因为这句话很不礼貌。“这样说冒犯到别人的隐私了哦，而且十分不专业。”

陌生人随意摆了摆手，“没关系的，事实上，年轻人，如果我不买点饼干给我那几个同事的话他们会很生气的…我要一盒巧克力薄饼给Dr.尤达，一盒曲奇给Dr.卢米娜拉，一盒小面包给Dr.温杜…哦，还有一盒巧克力派给Dr.昆兰，不，还是给他买三盒吧。”（Dr. 医生/博士 后面可以看到安纳金误以为欧比旺是医生）

“还有一盒夹心曲奇给你？”莱娅一边问一边记下每一笔订单。

“一盒夹心曲奇给我自己，没错。”男人微笑着同意道。

“总共三十元。”莱娅告诉他。

在对方找钱包的时候，安纳金在脑子里急切地搜寻着聪明讨好的话，不过对方肯定知道他并不具备这种能力。莱娅开始给这位陌生人打包，安纳金忽然脱口而出：“所以，昆兰是你男朋友喽？”

这句话在他的脑子里时似乎还是合情合理的，但一说后出口便显得太过奇怪了。

那个男人望着他，有点被吓到了。安纳金想不通为什么自己之前追帕德梅的时候那么容易。为什么成年的他想要施展一点调情技能比之前大一新生时撩助教还艰难？他每天都在负责照顾两个小生命，但却连面前站着的这个可爱成年人的手机号码都要不到。

在男人的惊吓转变为一个微笑前他的时间只够自己想到这几点糟糕的人生选择。

“昆兰·沃斯是个很厉害的人，值得信任的同事，不过不是我男朋友。”男人说道。

“那你有男朋友吗？”安纳金问道，不过立刻就纠正了自己的说法，因为要是他妈妈知道他根据对方过于精细剪裁的直男无法匹敌的西装就判断对方的性取向，肯定会骂死他。“或者女朋友？”

“老爸！”莱娅喊道，“这个问题太私人了！”

她倒是没说错。

“是的，”安纳金告诉她，“不过我不是这里的工作人员，所以我可以表现得不专业。”

莱娅大大地叹了一口气——典型的奥加纳式叹气，虽然安纳金分辨不出这是和奥加纳市长还是奥加纳议员学的——然后说：“如果你要进行私人谈话那就请到那边去不要拦着我做生意。”

不是每个人都能接受莱娅的率直的——安纳金经常被称作“傻冒(brat)”，而且如果哪天他没控制好脾气发了火，莱娅的两位妈妈和保姆就会提醒他以后会听到更难听的以B开头的词(感谢读者提醒应该是bastard)。所以安纳金一直在观察这个男人，想找到对方犯同样的错的迹象。那会很让人失望的，不过卢克和莱娅更重要，安纳金不能一直和对方一直调情而忽略自己的孩子。

让他十分欣慰的是，男人笑了起来，说：“很好的建议，小姐，“

“我叫莱娅，莱娅·纳贝里-天行者。你正在调情的对象是我爸爸，他叫安纳金。不过他只姓天行者，没有纳贝里。“（译者注：纳贝里家族是纳布星球上的一个显赫家族，是帕德梅的姓）

男人小心地抱起一盒盒的饼干从莱娅的摊位前离开，直接走到了安纳金面前。啊，安纳金后悔自己没有在出门前洗个澡或者好好搭配一下衣服了，这顶帽子…可能也不大合适，毕竟它太小了。

“我已经知道了你的名字，而你还不知道我的呢。”他轻巧地挪动了一下盒子，动作让西迪厄斯那只笨猫显得极其蠢笨。他伸出手说道：“我叫欧比旺·肯诺比，很高兴见到你，安纳金。”

“我也很高兴。”安纳金真的很高兴，因为此时他正在收拾自己掉到地上的巧克力派盒子。白白浪费了四美元的美食。不过这不重要，因为安纳金的注意力完全放在了欧比旺手上的茧。不过医生的手怎么会这么粗糙呢？他的嘴最后终于跟上了之前说的话，接道：“我是说，认识你我也很高兴，欧比旺。”

“看起来你也很高兴认识我的手？”欧比王问道，不过这明显是一句陈述句因为安纳金还握着欧比旺的手。

“抱歉。”安纳金急忙撤开了手揣进兜里。“也挺有趣的，一般让我尴尬的都不是这只完好的手。”

正如安纳金所预料的，欧比旺看向他的义肢。“不用感到抱歉，我已经习惯在公共场合被人投以目光了，不过这并不令人讨厌。我也不觉得义肢有什么让我尴尬的。”

“一般都是别人感到尴尬，或者想知道是发生了什么。”安纳金的眉头微微皱起，因为面前的陌生人并不了解他的军旅生涯。帕德梅知道，阿索卡知道，因为毕竟是她把他从战场上拖下来救了他一命的。也许有一天，有人能进入这段往事。不过太多的人从一开始就以为自己能够了解他。

“我很乐意听听你的故事，不一定要关于你的手。”欧比旺说到，然后扫了一眼自己的手表，摇了摇头。他的一缕头发在风里飘动着，安纳金好想用双手抚平它。“不过遗憾的是，我下午有堂课，所以我得走了。”

他的心里涌上一阵失望，这种感觉真是荒谬。如果面前的男人稍微不那么好看一点，安纳金会为自己这毫无希望的感情而感到羞耻。“你是教授吗？原来是博士(doctor)啊。”

“没错，文学教授。而如果等会儿我不去和我的学生们讨论一下那神圣的文本的话，他们的作业将会是彻底的灾难。”从来没有人能把讽刺说得如此有魅力。

而欧比旺还没挪动步子这一点似乎意味着某种邀请，安纳金顺势说道：“也许我们可以另外找个时间交换一下…彼此的故事。”

安纳金想和欧比旺交换的可不止是故事，不过他们可以先从故事开始。

欧比旺轻轻笑了，这一刻忽然间整个下午的尴尬都值得了。“好啊。既然我还欠你一盒饼干…”

欧比旺从口袋里掏出一支钢笔，安纳金感觉这简直就像魔术一样因为他自己永远也不可能做到。他在刚买的其中一盒巧克力派的盒子上写下了一串潦草的号码然后递给安纳金。

“哦，你不用这么做的。我是指饼干，不是号码。当然，号码你也不一定要给我。不过能得到你的号码我很开心。”

当欧比旺笑起来的时候，他眼角的细纹更明显了。“给昆兰两盒也够了。也许下次你再补偿给我？晚餐之后？”

安纳金连忙点头，事实上当欧比旺离开后安纳金依旧在点着头。

“你没事吧，老爸？”几分钟后莱娅问到。现在是难得的休息时间，她终于可以抛弃她的摊位来到安纳金身边。

“没事，我只是太开心了。老爸有个…计划。”

“关于欧比旺？”

“没错，关于欧比旺的计划。”这个名字很不错，不过很不寻常，安纳金忽然意识到也许他来自一个有特殊饮食习惯的文化呢。“如果我都不知道他喜不喜欢吃肉或者认为小牛肉是残忍杀害幼牛的根源，我要怎么给他准备晚餐呢？”安纳金绝望地说。

“小牛肉确实是残忍杀害幼牛的根源，老爸。而且你那叫约会，不是计划。”莱娅说。

安纳金呻吟了一声打开了巧克力派的盒子。“我以为卢克才是素食主义者。你可喜欢吃奶酪了，还有小羊肉，你知道小羊肉是什么的对吧？卢克的坏习惯传染给你了吗？”

他故意忽视了关于约会的部分，因为现在说这个还太早了。也许欧比旺是个渣男。而且他的孩子们在还没有自己的爱情生活就来关心他的爱情生活也不合适。

“是我把坏习惯传给卢克的，”莱娅坚定地说，“而且…如果这是一次约会的话，你可以给他做汉堡和奶酪，你做这个最好吃了！只要这次不要烤焦了就行。”

“这次我不会把它们烤焦了，上次只是个意外！”

“你确定？”

“我确定，我的小公主。”

在安纳金思忖着他这次有多大把握时莱娅取笑了他两句回到摊位上去了。安纳金觉得前方的命运如此乐观，前景一片光明，他要一直保持这份乐观直到生活证明他错了。

END


End file.
